


quick fix

by batyatta (atomicwonderwoman)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Pining, Post-Recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicwonderwoman/pseuds/batyatta
Summary: There is a top. The top. It's not special by any means - not particularly tight or revealing. It's utilitarian at best, threadbare and loose which is quite a feat on a woman built like Fareeha. Whatever color it used to be, it has faded into gray long time ago. It was well worn and, at this point, no good for anything save for maybe sleeping in it.This top was driving Angela crazy.Angela is certainlynotobsessed. Not at all.





	quick fix

**Author's Note:**

> It's Femslash February! And well, it's not the only thing that I'm working on but it is a short thing that I'm sure I can get out in time. 
> 
> Enjoy!

There is a top. The top. It's not special by any means - not particularly tight or revealing. It's utilitarian at best, threadbare and loose which is quite a feat on a woman built like Fareeha. Whatever color it used to be, it has faded into gray long time ago. It was well worn and, at this point, no good for anything save for maybe sleeping in it.

This top was driving Angela crazy. Because this was the top that Fareeha wore around her room at the base, when she wanted to relax or to sleep. Angela knew about it, because it was also her go to top when she stayed overnight in the med bay. And what she had also learned was that Fareeha slept braless, which she fully supported. It did have a tendency to hike up sometimes in her sleep, especially in the summer when the covers were more of a nuisance, showing the skin. It wasn't much of an issue - Angela was a doctor, she has seen a fair amount of people in various state of undress, as a trauma surgeon she was guilty of cutting a lot of clothes.

It was Fareeha though, not just any patient and while in the medbay the lines were clear, outside… Outside, when she was not a doctor first, she was a human being, gay, single human being and Fareeha was an incredibly attractive woman. Starting with her face, the dark eyes and tattoo which must have been so painful to get and her long lashes. Her full lips that looked perfect for kissing and she’d love to get a shot at it. Her body, strong and muscular that she worked so hard to keep in top shape at the gym. Her arms and back had a special spot in Angela’s fantasies and she had long ago stopped pretending that her interest was anything other than pure lust. 

But what was the worst thing for her, personally, the one thing that really fucked her up, were Fareeha’s breasts. At first she didn’t really pay too much attention, busy with getting the med bay back to being useful, patching up the slowly growing team and her own research. And at first, Fareeha didn’t even frequent the base too often, busy herself with the work at Helix and on the rare occasion she worked with the new Overwatch, she was in full armor.

But once she joined this new Overwatch for real, to salvage whatever was left of her relationship with her mother and to help make the world a better place, she moved to the base. And started dressing more casually. Which brought her back to the top, this goddamn top that Fareeha was wearing. In the morning, drinking her coffee in peace and completely unaware of Angela’s crisis. 

Because that top? While otherwise loose, had a tendency to stretch over the curve of Fareeha's breasts just right. Angela couldn't decide if she was supposed to curse or thank whatever higher power led her into the kitchen that morning because all she could do was stand in the doorway and stare at Fareeha drinking her morning coffee, eyes closed in bliss.

She was set on leaving to gather herself in the med bay and come back later, her caffeine addiction be damned, when Fareeha's voice sounded.

"Hello, Angela."

It would be impolite not to return the greeting, wouldn't it?

"Hello, Fareeha."

She looked up at her face and felt her cheeks redden because one, she had been caught. Two, she was also reminded that morning Fareeha is just as attractive if not more than usual, battle ready Fareeha. Her hair was still mussed and eyes unfocused. But there was a blush on Fareeha's face as well. She frowned. Why would Fareeha be blushing, it wasn't her that was caught staring.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Fareeha set the mug on the table with too much force, stood up and rubbed her neck.

"Yes, I- I should be going, I think."

She looked down again and only then Angela realised she wasn't wearing pants yet.

"Are you sure?" she stepped closer to Fareeha and put her hand to her cheek. "You look a bit flushed."

"So do you, doctor."

They were close. So close she could almost feel the heat from Fareeha's body. And maybe it was just the morning or that insufferable top but she felt much bolder than she would otherwise.

Might as well be hyperventilation and increased heart rate for all she cared.

"I have an idea. As to how to help you. But I will need your consent."

Fareeha was looking at her with wide eyes, the realization dawning on her face and she nodded.

"I would appreciate it very much, Angela."

Angela smiled and stood on her tiptoes. Their lips met halfway with Fareeha bending down to accommodate her. She felt an arm slid around her waist and she wrapped her arms around Fareeha's neck, not once breaking contact.

It wasn't her first kiss by any means, but it was one of the best she ever had. Fareeha tasted like coffee with a hint of mint, her lips were soft and warm and with her arms around her waist, Angela could melt right there and forget about everything.

"Now, that's a way to start the day" Fareeha said when their lips parted, bodies still flush against each other.

Angela smiled and put a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"It certainly is."

Soon enough the top lay discarded on the floor of her room. She decided that she didn't hate it that much anymore. 

_ fin _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/batyatta)


End file.
